The Familiar Life
by Zodiac Kid
Summary: This is a Zero no Tsukaima, Touhou Project, and Pokemon crossover. I finally updated!
1. The Elven Contract

**How's it going? I'm zodiac kid and I love you all so much for sticking with me this far and I thank any newcomers for reading this! So I know that anyone who reads my bio knows that I like Zero no Tsukaima: Familiar of Zero. So I'm doing a Fanfiction on this great anime! This will basically be a "Louise summons …" story. This is in the main characters P.O.V. **

Zero no Tsukaima: The Familiar Life

Chapter 1: The Elven Contract

"Man! Today's work is harder than normal! Finally, a challenge!" I'm "Nameless"; I'm a slave to the Scarlet Sisters. I'm not very well known and as my title states, I don't have a name. I really wish that Flandre or Remilia would name me. But I can't argue with my mistresses! I just have to work! Right now I'm killing rouge fairies that keep attacking. I use my Pokémon, Snivy (Stats: ALL ARE 999 [Hacks much?] HP: 999, Ability: Solar Power [definitely a hack] Moves: leaf blade, leaf storm, vine whip, and attract Gender: female) to help me fight them. I use my leaf whistle to fight so I'm good at music (I'm able to play the death waltz).

I am 16 years old, and I am a male grass elf but when I get hit with fire I become a female lightning vampire. I have to get hit with water to convert back into my elf form. I love my masters and I wish that they would talk to me. Oh well. "Okay, that's the last of them."

A little bit later…

I am with Remilia and Flandre. Seems they have something for me. "Hello mistress Remilia, mistress Flandre. I hope I did okay? Those fire fairies gave me a tough time. I almost got hit a few times!"

Remilia smiled at me (Oh no…). "Well, "Nameless", I am impressed at your display. I think you need a reward." (… is this a good thing? I have never heard of a reward. But it seems okay…) "And what may that be?" Flandre got out a box. "Open it." I did as I was told and I found a pokeball. "I'm sorry but we need to do something that you won't like, in exchange for the pokeball. Snivy. Come here." Snivy stood there with a sad expression on her face. 'Sniv… VY!' Snivy use vine whip to attack Remilia. I use my "Repel" spell to move it towards a wall. Snivy then used leaf storm and I used "Sacrifice". That spell is used to kill a teammate; in order to give strength to another. This spell was my secret weapon. No one knew I could use it. Here are the targets: teammate killed: Snivy. Teammate helped: the pokeball that Flandre was holding.

I wasn't sad. I was happy. I could feel the Pokémon in the pokeball was one that no one else could use. It was a Pokémon that I loved. It was a Shaymin.

Louise P.O.V.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and answer to my guidance and appear!" _I just hope I got it right…_

"Nameless'" P.O.V.

"Hm? What was that?" I was playing with my cute Shaymin in the courtyard. Then I see this green oval in the air. THEN I hear a voice coming from it. Seems like someone wants a great servant. I get in contact with Flandre and Remilia via Telepathy. "Can I go work for someone else for now? I want to see some more places than the mansion." Remilia didn't hesitate. "Sure! I was about to give you a day off soon anyways! But don't forget your ring!" I was so happy. And I always have my ring so that wasn't a problem. "THANK YOU!" and I charged into the green oval, along with Shaymin.

In the portal…

"Empty. Aw… Hm? A light? Pretty…"

**_FLASH!_**

"GAH! HELP ME!" I was falling… falling… fall-OOF! I get up and check my surroundings. Let's see, blonde guy, blonde girl, busty (NO!) girl, old guy, fatass, and pink hair. Hmm… pink hair is pretty. Wait… why is everyone looking at me like I'm the devil? Maybe they don't like elves. Well crap.

Then everyone started laughing and pointing at the pink-haired girl. "Louise! You actually summoned something! But alas, it had to be one of the most hated species of animal in Halkeginia. Just what I would expect from "Louise the Zero"!" Then everyone laughed even more. And I. was. pissed. NO ONE INSULTS THIS PRETTY GIRL WITHOUT MY PERMISION!

But I controlled my emotions. And played "Oraceon". Everyone fell silent. They had good reason to. "Oraceon", song of peace. A leaf whistle song. Then the old guy spoke when I finished. "What was that song?" I reply with one word, "Oraceon."

Then the girl named Louise asked the old guy, "Mr. Colbert, do I really have to make an ELF my familiar? I mean, what can he do? And what is that beast he is holding?" The last question was pointed more towards me than that Colbert guy. "This "beast" it is called Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokémon. And I have more skills than you may think." Louise then pouted and Colbert said, "Just finish the contract."

Louise then stepped up to me and said, "You are lucky, _elf, _under normal circumstances I would never do this. *sigh*. Oh well. I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, pentagon of the five elemental powers, bless this being and make him my familiar…"

And then I went to heaven. A kiss. That was the contract's seal. I was so happy that I almost didn't notice the burning pain that appeared afterwards. Almost. "HAH! WHY!? GAH!" then Shaymin was kind enough to use aromatherapy and the pain was gone. On my left hand there were strange runes.

Colbert walked up to me and inspected my hand. "Hmm… those are odd runes." _I'm special! Yes! _"Okay class, time to go!" and they all flew off. Except for Louise. "Hey Louise, aren't you gonna fly? Or do you want to get some exercise and walk? It's up to you. As for me, I want to jog! Come on Shaymin!" 'Shay!' "Hey! Hold on!" I stop. "Yes mistress?" She looked mad. "Don't just leave without me!" Then I ran up to her and kneeled. "I'm very sorry mistress. Would you like for me to arrange some transportation for you?" She looked at me. "Transportation? Like what?" I then use my magic to for two pairs of roller-skates out of wood, vines, and leaves. "Come on! Put one pair and it will fit you automatically!" Then she just walked to her room. I was hurt. "Awww… I thought that she would like a pair. Oh well." Then I put my pair on and followed her. Shaymin changed forme and followed me by flying.

A little later…

"So let me get this straight, you are a forest elf from a place called the Scarlet Devil's Mansion in the region of Unova? Where are all of those places? And what is a Shaymin?"

After the explanation…

"I don't believe you."

After showing a lot of proof…

"FINE! Just help me prepare for bed!" and the best day of my life came to an end.

**So that was the end of this! Also, each chapter will end when the respective day ends. I will skip the days that aren't significant so that it goes by faster. I will probably do a lot of these Zero no Tsukaima stories so I hope you like them! Bye!**


	2. Of Sharp, Eyes, Ears, and Arma

**HI! I am typing this on my NEW MAC BOOK PRO! I love this thing! I'm on my way to… forget it! Let's DO THIS THING!**

The Familiar Life

Chapter 2: Of Sharp Eyes, Ears, and Arms

It was the day after the summoning… by about an hour. Nameless was up at 1:00 a.m. He was wandering. Looking for something. What was he looking for? A friend. While he may have hidden it from you when it was his turn to type, he had made a friend at the summoning area. The name of said friend is Sylphid. See, Nameless was giving off a, "I want a friend, I'm lonely," vibe at the summoning and Sylphid knew it. So, she blinked at him. Unknown to everyone else, he was talking with Sylphid. It was a normal, "Hi, I'm _, what is your name?" type of conversation. They became good friends real fast and Sylphid's master, Tabitha, was aware.

Anyways, Nameless was searching for Sylphid, because he wanted to find Tabitha. Thanks to Nameless' brilliant skills of observation, he deducted that Tabitha was Sylphid's master, so he expected the master to be as cute and kind as the familiar. He searched around and finally found the adorable dragon. (BTW Shaymin is always with him so don't worry. Also, Nameless has five more Pokemon with him. They are: Bisharp, Haunter, Scolipede, Crobat, and Bannette.) He asked Sylphid if he could speak to her master and she led him to he window. He used vines to rise up to it and he knocked twice. The objective of his journey walked up to the window and opened it. "…" "…" It was an exchange of silence as the two all knowing people stared at each other. Finally, Tabitha spoke. "Who?" Nameless toyed with her and said, "I am Merlin. Ancient wizard of old." Of course both of them knew that he was joking and Tabitha just looked at him. "No, my name is… ah… forget it, I have not a name and I am here to see YOU!" Nameless said 'YOU!' while pointing his finger at said 'YOU!' She just nodded and stepped back. Nameless walks off of his vines and stepped in. He realized that it was like Louise's room, except there were books everywhere. "What is your favorite book? I like _The Familiar of Zero._" Tabitha walked over to the pile and pulled out a book. The title read, _The Hero of Ivaldi._ "Oh yeah. I like that one too. I wish I could be a hero like Ivaldi. Then my masters might praise me! Oh the day when i get praise is the day I die. Oh well."

Meanwhile, Louise found that sleep was something that should have been avoided. She was dreaming. But it was not a good dream. It was a nightmare. About a little boy…

_The setting was a forest. It was dark, and everything could be heard. Louise looked on and saw a child, no, two children. One had dark green hair, the other had light green hair. One had long, pointed ears, the other had small round ears. Louise noticed that the dark haired kid looked like her familiar and the light hair child was probably his sister. She saw tiny flashes of light as tears fell. And so did the girl. The boy looked up and said something."Merlin, the great wizard. Please put the curse on me now. I shall whole hardly accept it if you bring her back. Please. I know of the Truth Stone. I know that it can bring her back. Just please. I need for her to live." Then a gentle yet stern voice spoke in the night. "No. I will bring her back, but you will not suffer. You had to do it. She would have died anyway. And I am sorry to say that even if I did revive her, she would die the next day. The Truth is out of energy. And so is your sister. Listen, if you want, I can let you visit her in the Underworld, if you like…" Then both the voice and the vision faded away. Next, Louise found herself standing in a lava filled place. It had a dead feel to it. She saw an older version of the boy from before standing in front of a GIANT man with purple skin and long hair that seemed to float above his head. He had a smile on his face. "Hello little boy. Here to see you sister?" The boy nodded. "Yes Hades." Hades chuckled a bit and then said, "Well then, you're too late! I've already merged her with another few souls so that I could recreate Medusa. Sorry!" The boy shifted slightly. "Well… Then this Medusa better not get defeated by Pit or I will be very mad!" Then the scene shifted again to a mansion. Near it was the boy, but he was bleeding and crying. He was very pale and he also had multiple cuts and all of his arms and legs were bent in very odd ways. Louise retched at the sight. Then a short girl with blond hair and weird growths walked up to him and carried him inside. And the dream ended._

"Master. Time to get up! MASTER!" Louise woke with a tired expression on her face. "Wha- oh yeah. You're my familiar. Anyways, dress me." _'No modesty? Even Flandre and Remilia wouldn't go that far. And that wa a pretty direct order.' _Nameless thought as he got her clothes and dressed her. After he was finished, they walked out, only to fine a certain redhead in their way. "Well Valliere. I certainly didn't expect for you to summon an elf, much less anything, for a familiar." Nameless stepped forward and use sleep powder on her before she could further insult his master. "I don't like you Red. Although you could be useful later on." He looks at a shocked Louise and says, "Come on. I want some food."

They enter the dining hall and Nameless was amazed. Until he found out that it was made with magic. But he didn't care as I pulled out Louise's chair. "So… May I be graced with so-" Nameless was interrupted as everyone started praying to some Founder Birmir. He just accepted it and just stood there.

Elsewhere, Tabitha was watching a certain boy. Next to her, Kirche was eating quietly. Tabitha had found Kirche asleep in the hallways and woke her up. Ever since then, Tabitha grew even more interested in Nameless. She knew that he was really powerful. She also saw that he wasn't eating so she ordered another breakfast and brought it to him. "Here," she said. Nameless took the food gratefully and Louise just scoffed. "Thank you." Then Nameless walked off to eat outside. He ate everything except for the meat. He took that to Sylphid. Sylphid ate it and they played until Louise came out of the Alvis Dinning Hall. She and Nameless left as Tabitha walked up to Sylphid. Sylphid moaned in disdain as she wanted to keep playing but she stayed with her Master.

Nameless was puzzled as to why there was no class today. Louise told him that it was time for familiars to bond with their masters. She then left to get something and Nameless was left wandering. He felt something bump into him from behind. "Ah!" a voice sounded and Nameless turned around to see someone he hadn't seen for a long time. "Hades! What are you doing here!? And what are you wearing?" That's right, the Lord of the Underworld was on the ground in a butler's uniform. "Nameless! I finally found you!" The Underworlder got up and smirked. "Everyone is worried about you. Even Pittooey was concerned! What are you doing here?" Nameless told him about the summoning and his duty. He told him about Sylphid and everyone else. He also asked him about how he found him, much less got to Halkegenia. "Your Shaymin's pokeball has a tracking device, made to work any distance. I just opened a gate here and voiala." "Then why are you a butler?" "I wanted to disguise myself. I figured that maybe they knew about me so I hid." Smart move. A god would be very well known. Of course, these people might have a whole other religion. "Well anyway, I'm here to tell you that Flandre wants you to go home. I don't care about that though, I just want to gather some more souls. Oh well. Pit is bound to come by here and stop me. I only just managed to get my body back. It was very diffi-" Nameless just punched Hades in the face to shut him up. He then picked up the cake Hades was carrying and took it to the same blond boy. He was with a blond girl with curly hair and freckles. "Hello sir. I brought you your cake." The boy just kept talking to the girl. "Sir? Oh right… this place follows an aristocrat/plebeian style." Nameless just puts the ale down and just as he was about to walk off, he spots a lost looking girl nearby.

"Hello miss. Are you lost?" The girl asks for a man named Guiche and Nameless directs her to some random guy, which just so happens to be the blonde boy. "Thank you! Guiche! Guiche!" She runs off and Nameless watches as Guiche gets slapped by both girls. "Whoops… just walk o-" "You!" Nameless was interrupted as Guiche starts complaining about how he disrespected him. He then challenged Nameless to a duel to which Nameless accepted. Only to get yelled at by Louise. "How could you do that!? Don't you know that a commoner can never beat a noble!? Stupid familiar!" Nameless just chuckles and only a person who knew what he really was would have seen the text running in front of his vision. "Well, Master. You may just find out that there is more to me than meets the eye." And yes, that was a Transformers reference.

_At Vestry Court_

"I commend you for no-" Nameless just coughed and said, "Shut up and fight." Guiche visibly fumed at the comment and swung his rose-wand. A petal fell lose and turned into a Bronze statue. "My runic nam-" "I SAID SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Then Nameless said, "Genesect form initiate!" Everyone watching was shocked as Nameless changed. His pants became a purple colored metal and his shirt became a purple chest-plate-like armor. Then his arms and hands turned into the same purple armor type substance. His fingers became long, knife-like claws. Then he donned a purple helmet that had a red visor that glowed with a strange red aura. Lastly, a HUGE purple cannon appeared on his back. "There. Now. YOU. ARE. DEAD!" He laughed and charged the cannon with a zap drive, changing the element of the laser to electricity. "EAT THE THUNDER!" And a big electrically charged laser flew towards the Valkyrie and and it exploded. Then Nameless changed again, taking on the appearance of the golem he just destroyed. "Copied. Bronze Bolt!" A large, bronze, crossbow bolt like projectile flew towards Guiche. The target was protected by another Vakyrie.

_What is this thing. It just destroyed two of my golems with almost no effort! And how did it copy my Valkyrie's appearance!?_

_Meanwhile…_

On the planet of Cybertron. Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, was watching a computer monitor intently. It read:

Project Gelfatron has gained a new form.

Form title: Valkyrie Armor.

Form abilities: Bronze Bolt, Bronze Army, Bronze Armory.

Project Gelfatron is being overwritten.

Project Gelfatron has denied overwrite.

Project Gelfatron has gained a new ability.

Ability title: Challenger accepted.

Project Gelfatron has been overwritten.

Project Gelfatron has new objectives.

Objectives: Destroy Decepticons and Protect Humans.

Project Gelfatron is being tracked.

Project Gelfatron is on the continent of Halkeginia.

Halkeginia: 594 billion light-years away.

Project Gelfatron has sent a message.

Message: "I will destroy you. Do not follow me."

Megatron transformed.

**Whew! That was a long chapter! I just want you to know that it gets even better from here on out. So I hope you enjoy it to the end! So, what do you think will happen next? And who is Gelfatron? Well, you all can probably guess. So, BYE!**


End file.
